Angst
by wickedDiSaster
Summary: I wrote this on July 10th, 2005 at 8:54 pm, I never thought of posting it until now…as for the summary; the title says pretty much everything oneshot


**Angst by WickedDiSaster**

**Story Notes:**

Disclaimer: In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**Beta Reader:** Lorcalon

**Angst by WickedDiSaster**

"I was looking at our photo album today and found a photo of us when we were young. You were holding me in your arms, looking at me with that blissful look in your eyes. You used to wear that look all the time, remember?

"…When you loved me?"

You raised your head up and looked at me from your armchair.

"I flipped through the pages and realized that, with time, you've lost that look. You had it during our wedding and the day you became a father; you told me you were the happiest man on earth, remember that? But...you aren't the happiest man on earth now, are you?"

You remained silent as I walked through the room and slowly approached you.

"I've looked over all our recent pictures, but you stopped being happy long ago. I don't know if we fell in love with illusions, or if we simply stopped loving each other along the way, but the truth is you don't love me anymore and neither do I..."

You exhaled a breath and told me to get to the point of it already, so I showed you the papers.

After a glance at them, you looked back at me and asked, "Is it really what you want?"

I nodded. You signed the papers and threw them back at me.

As I was about to leave, you asked, "When? When did you stop...?"

I reach into my purse to get the photos I've been saving there since I saw them for the first time, and put them on the table. You picked them up to look at them and then stared at me questioningly.

"She was my best friend," I explained, "and you fucked her anyway." You remained silent. "It was then that I realized that you didn't care for me anymore. So, I forced myself to do the same."

"It was after the _Flint_ incident, you know," you sneered back at me.

"If by that, you mean the night you left me alone at his party, promising to be right back... You never came back, Draco, and I woke up in his bed covered in bruises! Don't tell me you didn't plan it. You owed him money, after all; you didn't even look surprised when you saw me arrive the next day. Don't deny it!" I shouted, my anger riled as you stood up, looking affronted.

"Are you actually insinuating that I rented YOU, my wife, to free myself from a stupid debt I had?"

"That stupid debt, as you recall it, was going to ruin everything you had!"

"So you fucked him?"

"So I did. I 'm surprised I never called you out for that." I smiled bitterly and sat back. "I loved you that much. I practically became a whore for you, but then again, I did so much more than that, didn't I? I gave up _everything_, even my friends for _you;_ my beloved husband…"

You looked straight in my eyes and said, "Did you ever wonder who sent those pictures?" I shook my head, looking at you, expecting to hear the answer you were about to deliver: "It was me; it was payback. He called me the next morning, before you arrived, and told me I was 'excused from the debt.' He said that I didn't have to pay anything more; that you were worth many more millions by far. When you got home and went to the shower, I marked her number then, which by the way I found in your purse. The first on the list. That's how I chose her."

I glared at you with disdain. "It doesn't matter now, does it? It's over."

"So it is, isn't it?" You pushed the photos back at me. I didn't pick them up; I didn't need to. I had them all memorized already; imprinted in my head forever.

When I was at the door, I turned my head to look at you and said, "He doped me. He doped me, so I don't really know how many millions I was really worth." I closed the door behind me.

I bet you finished all of that bottle of whisky by yourself that night. I bet you did because I did the same myself.


End file.
